toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Trap
The Trap Gag track is available to you for the first time in Minnie's Melodyland (the 4th playground). It is recommended to have Lure Gags if you are going to train alone. The gag is dependant on someone luring the Cogs. To use Trap, you have to lay down a trap in front of a selected Cog and then lure it. This makes it hard to use the gag when you're in battle alone, since you will have to first lay down your trap then take a hit from the cogs before you can lure. If lure doesn't miss, you are guaranteed that trap will work. It has a perfect accuracy, and it also seems to help lure miss less often. Only one Trap can be placed in front of a Cog. If you try to lay down two traps, they will cancel each other out, so be careful if you have more than one trapper in your team that you don't both aim for the same cog. A maxed trap gives you Train Track which is the strongest gag in all toontown. In the game and will does 190 damage, effectively destroying a level 11 cog in one shot. In all other gag tracks, you get 3 of the level six gag and 7 of the level 5, but in Trap you only get 1 train tack, 2 TNTs and 5 trap doors, so save them for when it really counts. Leveling up Trap is hard on your own, but since Lure is a common strategy used in battle you can level it up pretty fast. You want to be careful about making people angry like for using a Banana Peel on a level 12 cog though. Make sure that your team won't get hurt by you wanting to level up your Trap fast. Having trap becomes very useful once you start battling the higher level cogs. Trap Gags Trading Cards All trap trading cards (excluding, the Level 7 trap gag, the Train Track) '' Banana peel.jpg|Banana Peel Trading Card Rake 1.jpg|Rake Trading Card G21A.jpg|Marbles Trading Card Quicksand 1.jpg|Quicksand Trading Card Trap Door.jpg|Trapdoor Trading Card TNT.jpg|TNT Trading Card Trivia *Train Track is also known as the ''Railroad Gag. **Train Track is also the only Gag to destroy a row of Level 12 Cogs (but only when it is organic). **Also, using a Train Track and another Trap Gag will eventually cancel each other out. And it would be loss. *Unlike all other Gag Tracks, Toons can only carry a few amount of Trap Gags. *There is no Lure Bonus for using Trap Gags, just like Sound and Drop. *If cog is already lured, you cannot use a trap gag on it. *These Gags are 2-parts, meaning it needs help of another Gag or SOS Toon. **If 2 traps are used on the same Cog, they will cancel out. **Toons will need a Lure Gag or an SOS Toon for it to work.﻿ *Trap is the rival of Drop. *Trap is the strongest gag track. Category:Gags Category:Trap Gags Category:Perfect Accuracy Gags